


Night Moves

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dream Sex, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, it's fairly minor though, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan finally have some time away from the war to be with each other. It's not long, but it's more than enough for two of them. And if Obi-Wan finds out Anakin wants to call him daddy from a dream, well, at least they have the time to figure out how they feel about it. And if Anakin admits to wanting something Obi-Wan had never thought of, well, Obi-Wan has time to give it a try.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is due to some wonderful friends on the server. They know who they are who pushed me to finally write daddy kink and somno. Never thought I'd be here but this was actually a lot of fun to write. This is also entirely self-indulgent.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Moments away from the battlefield were few and far between, but somehow the universe had granted one week. Sevens days as a reward for months of grueling battles, dingy sleeping arrangements, horrific bathing options, and ration bars. Obi-Wan was mostly happy to get away from that last one. And of course, he was infinitely happy to be able to spend time with Anakin again. 

The week had them both tangled in fluffy comforters and a mess of each other: legs thrown over legs, arms wrapped around waists, eyes grazing over naked forms. It was a slice of pure Lightside, the purest of Force energy singing through their bond in an infinite feedback of love. A constant light from the brightest supernova dashing between them. 

Obi-Wan was incredibly grateful for the time off-- the ability to properly heal sore muscles and small scrapes that he was too stubborn to go to the healers for. He relished the moments of domesticity with Anakin, the way he was allowed to imagine and believe in a world where they could exist as a couple together without the burden of war. 

It  _ also _ meant an infinite amount of sleep for the two, which is exactly what Anakin had decided to start before Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan stripped himself of his tunics and slid his legs into the softest pair of sleep pants he owned, he listened to Anakin's little snores coming from their bed. It wasn't even night yet, the sun still holding on to the latest hopes of daylight as it painted their space in a deep gold. 

Obi-Wan slipped gently into bed next to Anakin, letting the softness of their mattress welcome him back, sinking around him as he moved to lay next to him. He was cute, hair poking up in little curls and the tiniest puddle of drool starting on his pillow: mechno-hand tucked just underneath. 

"Goodnight dear one," Obi-Wan whispered, kissing Anakin's temple as he drifted into as deep a sleep as it seemed Anakin was in. It took him easily, and quickly dreams started forming just at the edge of his consciousness… 

_ Obi-Wan stood in a field, admiring the nature around him and the peace that came when wars had yet to touch a planet. The delicate way wildlife felt no fear of the world, how the loth-caths frolicked and approached him with ease as humans had yet to throw their fury towards them. There wasn’t the horn of a speeder to be heard in parsecs. No calling for him anywhere, just his presence being demanded by the birds and butterflies surrounding him.  _

_ He stood, turning away from the beautiful sunset that seemed to be suspended in time, refusing to sink any further toward the horizon. A half sun perched and waiting for permission to continue sinking into the dark slumbers of night. Behind him: Anakin.  _

_ Anakin? _

_ Slowly the forest he was in lost itself, petals fluttering away, the ground turning into the soft brown of their sleeping quarters. Logs turning and flipping themselves over into familiar furniture. A perfect replica of their room, with just a few mistakes sitting around. _

_ Obi-Wan was pulled by an invisible string into it, something shooting him forward until he stood just before Anakin who was naked, kneeling on the floor before him.  _

_ “Obi-Wan!” Anakin fluttered his eyes up at him in pleasure. “You’re back. I’ve been good for you I promise-” _

_ “What did you call me darling?” Obi-Wan spoke, the words tumbling out of his mouth without his volition.  _

_ “I’m sorry daddy,” Anakin pouted. “I didn’t mean to.” _

_ Obi-Wan knelt down before Anakin, tucking his fingers beneath Anakin’s chin. He could see the small remnants of dried tears at the corners of his eyes, his bottom lip plush and red from biting at it.  _

_ “It’s ok dear one. We all make mistakes sometimes.” _

_ “Thank you daddy,” Anakin smiled half-heartedly.  _

_ Obi-Wan looked past his arm to see Anakin’s hard cock, a line of precum leaking from the deep pink head and slipping down the beautiful curve of it, the drip of it following the vein on the underside. Obi-Wan caught the rivulet on his fingertip, dragging his finger up the trail until he reached the slit, capturing all of it before letting Anakin suck it off his finger.  _

_ “I’ve been good daddy. I didn’t touch myself while you were at your meeting. Please daddy I’m so hard, please I need you,” Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan stood again.  _

_ “I know you’ve been so good for me baby boy. I can tell by how hard your pretty cock is.” _

_ Anakin beamed up at him, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, battling his eyelashes. It was then Obi-Wan heard the jingle of a collar, the tag hitting the metal ring it sat affixed to. He could have sworn it wasn’t there earlier… at least he thought? _

_ “What does your tag say Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  _

_ “Daddy’s little cumslut.” _

_ “Exactly. Now open that mouth for me-” _

Obi-Wan jolted himself out of the dream, looking around in the darkness of their quarters to see Anakin had wrapped an arm around his waist in his sleep. It didn’t take long for his senses to catch up to him, noticing how hard he was from his dream and realizing there was no way he could go back to sleep this way. 

He moved Anakin’s arm off of his waist, realizing he was grinding down into their mattress with little whimpers, his face buried in his pillow. Clearly, Anakin was enjoying his own dream, and Obi-Wan smirked wondering what it could be about. 

Obi-Wan made his way to their fresher. Just as he reached the threshold he could have sworn he heard a little  _ daddy _ escape from Anakin’s mouth as he slept. But he figured it was just remnants of his own dream, how incredibly vivid it felt in his mind, seeping into his consciousness. 

He leaned his forearm against the cool, curved transparisteel of the shower, watching it steam under the warmth of the water. A cold shower might be smarter to shock him out of his arousal and kick his brain out from the sight of Anakin in his dream. Was it even his dream? He’s never thought of anything like that before, but now he was  _ very _ aware of it. 

It didn’t take long, just a few recollections of Anakin’s pleading eyes looking up at him, his swollen lips pleading out  _ yes daddy _ and Obi-Wan was coming over his hand, letting it drip down his clenched fingers into the warm shower water. He tried to let the small tug of shame drip down with it all, but it clung to him, a tendril of the dark side that hooked itself into his conscience. 

Seeing Anakin so innocent and pleading was new for Obi-Wan, and Force forbid if he didn’t feel more than positively about it. But this wasn’t Obi-Wan, was it? Would he want that power dynamic over Anakin? Sure Master was one thing, but this new title came with a bit more than what they had already established. If Anakin wanted it, then who was Obi-Wan to deny him. Especially with his brain already toying at the blissful idea of having it as reality. 

Anakin padded into their fresher by the time the shower water went cold, yawning and stretching his arms out. Obi-Wan reached for a towel, Anakin handing it to him with a groggy “Can’t sleep?”

“Just an interesting dream,” Obi-Wan offered with a fake yawn, drying his hair off as he stepped out of the shower. 

“Wanted to check on you,” Anakin mumbled, pushing his forehead into Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he stood there, halfway between awake and asleep. “Got worried.”

“I know Anakin. How many times have I told you I’d never leave you?”

“Not enough.” Obi-Wan couldn’t feel Anakin’s little smile in their bond, a small glimmer of starlight in the slumbering night of his drowsiness. 

“Let’s get you back into bed,” Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s head, starting to grab his arm before Anakin retraced. 

“Actually,” Anakin blushed. “I was, uh, hoping to use the shower too.”

“You’re insufferable,” Obi-Wan laughed, swatting his ass as he walked past Anakin to their room. “And don’t you dare use my towel after that.”

“As if you weren’t just doing the same thing!” Anakin jeered back with a yawn. “And no promises.”

“Disgusting.”

“I love you too.”

Morning draped it’s way into their apartment as a warm blanket, spilling and slipping through the cracks of their blinds until it illuminated the space anew. Obi-Wan was always an early riser, vouching to make breakfast for the two of them, even if the eggs were a bit too runny and the bacon was entirely overcooked. 

"Smells good," Anakin mumbled out, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and laying his head on his shoulder.

"You flatter me," Obi-Wan chuckled, tilting his head to lay against Anakin's.

"Well, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I came in here and said it smelled like something burning now would I?"

"At least you'd be honest," Obi-Wan crooked an eyebrow, shaking Anakin off him so he could work around the kitchen to grab plates. 

"Honesty isn't everything," Anakin yawned, sitting down at their dining room table with a thud. "Besides, if we were  _ honest _ with each other we would have been dating long ago."

"You seem to hold that over me as if  _ you _ didn't hide your affections as well."

Obi-Wan set their plates down at the table, running back into the kitchen to grab some utensils, laughing as Anakin had already finished half a slice of toast in the seconds he was gone. 

Anakin had jogan fruit jelly smeared on the corner of his mouth and crumbs just on the crease of his lips, begging to be kissed off. But before Obi-Wan's thoughts caught up to his motor functions, leaning forward just barely, Anakin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He resolved to simply taking a seat next to his ravenous boyfriend, devouring breakfast as if they had someplace to rush off to. Obi-Wan knew it came from his childhood and resigned to small smirks and lited laughter anytime Anakin shoved too much in his mouth to properly swallow. 

But there was an important question to be asked this morning, something that had been tugging at Obi-Wan since last night. He had a suspicion that his dream wasn't entirely his own. It wasn't unlike Anakin to bleed over his dreams accidentally. Nightmares came often enough, but this? Never had he pulled Obi-Wan into, well, into  _ that. _

Carefully he turned his sentence over in his mind, trying to think of the best way to phrase it while also ensuring Anakin wouldn't be embarrassed. Obi-Wan wasn't against Anakin's dream. In fact, he might have even discovered something about himself in the process. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, putting his fork down. "There's something I'd like to talk about."

"Fire away," Anakin gestured to the space in front of them before taking a final swig of his caff.

"Anakin, well, when you're asleep, you know unconscious, sleeping-

"Yes. Yes  _ please _ ."

Anakin's presence lit up in excitement, cutting off Obi-Wan's question. Obi-Wan looked at wide-eyed Anakin who was beaming with excitement and only a small tinge of embarrassment. 

"Absolutely yes," he continued as Obi-Wan sat in shocked silence. "I didn't really know how to ask because it's kind of strange to ask of someone? And I wasn't sure if you'd be into that kind of thing. But yes.  _ Please  _ Obi-Wan."

"You want me to…"

"Yes if- if you're into that or willing to give it a try? I'd like to wake up to your mouth around me, or- or even fucking me of you're really into it. I'm even ok if you suggest me into a deeper sleep. That's fine with me I just really like the idea of it and you know sometimes I dream so vividly and waking up to continue my dream might, well, be nice?"

A deep blush started to make its way across Anakin's face as Obi-Wan sat looking at him. That was not what he was asking at all, but if it didn't make Obi-Wan's brain light up bright as his saber.

"We can try it," Obi-Wan said evenly, trying to hold back his true excitement at the idea. "I'll keep it in mind for the future as something you like."

"Really? This is something you want to try?" Anakin smiled, the last few bites of breakfast on his plate long forgotten. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm willing to experiment with the idea for you." He picked up one of Anakin's hands, kissing his knuckles. "Thank you for telling me."

Obi-Wan's opportunity came around not too many nights later. Anakin had taken a shower before bed, something Obi-Wan always fought him on as his hair would get the pillows wet, but he was always overheating at night. He claimed it helped keep him cool. It was a small battle that Obi-Wan didn't see a reason to continue to fight. 

Over the years Obi-Wan had trained himself to wake up whenever Anakin was jostling around in his sleep too much. Always worried he was trapped in another nightmare that would take ages to calm him from. 

Of course tonight, like any other night, Obi-Wan awoke to little mumbles from Anakin and him shifting around on their bed; small, unintelligible murmurs coming between soft snores. But just like a few nights before, Obi-Wan saw Anakin roll his hips down into the mattress, sloppy in his sleep, and a small little whimper escaped. 

For a few moments longer Obi-Wan watched Anakin sigh in his sleep, his dream certainly a pleasant one. He knew most likely what he was dreaming about, how needy Anakin could get in his dreams now that the subconscious door had been opened. 

Carefully Obi-Wan shifted himself on their bed, moving to straddle Anakin's legs and move the blanket that covered him from his waist down. Obi-Wan had never been happier Anakin had recently become a stomach sleeper.

He bent down to kiss the soft, cool skin of Anakin's ass, his thumbs coming to rest and push circles into his two back dimples. Another kiss to his other cheek before a soft bite followed by one last kiss. He carefully watched Anakin to make sure he didn't stir awake too much, cataloging the dimness of his Force presence as slept. 

Pulling his cheeks apart slightly Obi-Wan licked the flat of his tongue over the beautiful pink of Anakin's hole. He smiled as Anakin lazily ground his hips down into their bed again before pushing back up to where he believed his dream Obi-Wan to be. 

Again Obi-Wan came back down, licking a line from Anakin's taint up through the crack before lapping at his hole. He drew circles around the ring of muscle before teasing at the entrance with the tip of his tongue. Every movement was drawn out, unhurried as Obi-Wan enjoyed the small groans and whimpers he could pull from Anakin, pleasured by whatever his dream self was doing to him. Anakin pushed back into the feeling, stirring awake more than Obi-Wan would have liked this early on. 

Obi-Wan sent a wave of sleep suggestion through their bond, smiling as Anakin's Force presence dipped back down into a calm slumber. What he wasn't prepared for was Anakin rolling over, arm coming to drape across his eyes and mechno-hand coming to lay across his chest.

His cock had left a small spot on their sheets already from how hard he was, the tip glistening with his smeared precum. Obi-Wan bent down, licking the flat of his tongue up his cock as it lay against his stomach, the saltiness of his precum spreading over his tastebuds.

"Daddy," Anakin whimpered in his sleep. 

It sent searing hot pleasure straight through Obi-Wan, hearing the title. The little whimper barely escaped Anakin's throat. It pushed him to continue, wrapping his mouth around the head of Anakin's cock, his tongue dragging across the vein on the underside as he worked up and down, mouth open to let his spit slide down Anakin's length. 

Finally, Obi-Wan wrapped his lips fully around him, hollowing his cheeks just enough to get Anakin to involuntarily push up into his mouth. Even in slumber Anakin was whiny and needy for Obi-Wan, the thought making him painfully hard in his own sleep pants. 

He brought his hand down between Anakin's legs, pushing a finger between Anakin's cheeks to play at his hole; putting pressure against it and pulling back, teasing Anakin at how well it would feel to have something fuck all the way into him. 

"Hmm daddy please," Anakin whimpered in his sleep again, tossing his head to the side under his arm and starting to roll his hips at the pleasure. "Good. I'm…"

Obi-Wan kept sucking at Anakin's cock, working him into a small mess of whimpers and whines, begging for his daddy, the dream one he had created, to continue. But Obi-Wan wanted him now, his cock wanting to feel the warmth of Anakin's mouth and hole.

He sent another suggestion to Anakin's mind, pushing him to come out of his sleep slowly as Obi-Wan bobbed his head faster on Anakin's cock, his hand wrapping around the base and working in time with him. 

"Mmm daddy yes. Please," Anakin whimpered more coherently this time, his movements becoming more forceful and intentional as he came out of his dream. "Daddy you feel so good."

"Do you like daddy's mouth Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered to him knowing he was just on the brink of consciousness. 

"Yes. More please. Please daddy-" Anakin moved his arm to look down his torso to Obi-Wan, tongue licking up his cock, hand fisted around it. "Obi-Wan! I'm- I didn't mean-"

"Well I'd surely like to be called daddy. If you don't mind me sucking your pretty cock while you say it at least."

Anakin looked down at him in awe before nodding his approval. "Yes. Green. Yes."

"What was that darling?" Obi-Wan teased. 

"Yes daddy. Sorry I didn't mean to."

Oh how much better the phrase sounded out loud than in their dream. It sang to Obi-Wan like a demon echoing a prayer. His cock twitched at finally hearing Anakin say it. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan smiled before sinking his mouth back down on Anakin's cock. 

Anakin was even more of a breathy mess awake, arching his back up, off the bed, chest rising and falling in shudders as he tried to keep his composure. 

"Daddy it feels so good," Anakin moaned, grabbing the bed sheets at his side and fisting the fabric between his fingers. 

Obi-Wan hummed in amusement around Anakin's cock, enjoying how the vibration made Anakin's leg shake just slightly. He ran his hands up the soft, inside of his thighs before letting Anakin's cock back down onto his stomach, a puddle of his spit forming along his skin. 

"I'm glad my baby boy, but Daddy has needs too. Would you be a darling and help him?"

Obi-Wan shifted from straddling Anakin's thighs, kneeling on their bed as Anakin shifted to lay on his stomach, crawling over their pile of blankets to lay with his head near Obi-Wan's legs. He was beaming up at him, eyes bright and glittering an innocent blue. His demeanor had shifted and it made Obi-Wan bite back a rumble in his throat at how happy Anakin took to this. 

Anakin nuzzled his face against the line of Obi-Wan's hard cock, still tucked beneath his sleep pants. He pushed his cheek against the line of it, the coolness of Anakinst skin seeping through the thin fabric a stark difference to how warm Obi-Wan's cock felt. 

"Did I do this to you daddy?" Anakin mouthed at the outline of it, eyes fluttering up to look at Obi-Wan all the while.

"Yes dear one," Obi-Wan grunted, carding a hand through Anakin's curls. "But I don't think you asked for permission now did you? Good boys ask for what they want."

"That's no fun," Anakin giggled. His feet were crossed behind him, swinging lightly back and forth. "Why would I do that?"

"Do you want Daddy's cock in your pretty little mouth Anakin?" Obi-Wan moved back on their bed, away from Anakin's reach, before putting his first finger under Anakin's head and pushing his head back. 

"Of course," Anakin smirked. "I always want it."

"Then consider this a lesson in manners and ask nicely," Obi-Wan trailed his thumb down Anakin's bottom lip. 

"Please can I have Daddy's cock?" Anakin played at, rolling his eyes. 

"I don't think that was very nice darling," Obi-Wan tugged Anakin's hair harshly, pulling his head back again to look at him. "Am I going to need to-"

"No no Daddy I'm sorry," Anakin pouted with a tiny moan. The sight of Anakin's bottom lip pushed out sent another wave of arousal through Obi-Wan, pleasure pooling and threatening to spill over if he wasn't careful. "I'll be good."

"Then  _ beg.  _ Nicely."

"Please Daddy," Anakin pleaded up at him, tucking his hands under his chin to lean against. "Can I suck your cock? I'll be a good boy. You can shove your cock all the way down the back of my throat and I'll make you feel so good. Make sure I get daddy's cock nice and wet."

"Open that pretty mouth for me dear one," Obi-Wan smirked, pushing his pants down to sit across the top of his thighs. Anakin obliged, sticking his tongue out and batting his eyelashes. 

Obi-Wan moved forward before Anakin closed his mouth, scrunching up his nose with a shake of his head and a giggle, the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock rubbing against closed lips. He grabbed his jaw hard, squeezing it between his hands. 

"Do you know what happens to boys that misbehave?" Obi-Wan snarled.

"I'm sorry daddy," Anakin played at, the words barely intelligible from the hand across his face. 

"Are you sorry? You seem to say the word and yet forget the meaning?" Obi-Wan removed his hand from Anakin's jaw to let him speak. “And you didn’t answer my question. Do you know what happens?”

“Bad boys get punished.”

“Yes they do,” Obi-Wan rubbed the palm of his hand over Anakin’s cheek, giving it a light tap. “How many do you think you deserve dear one?”

“Hmmmmm… Two.”

“I think so too. One for back-talking, and one for misbehaving.” Obi-Wan brought his hand back, hitting it against Anakin’s face once, just hard enough to lightly sting the first time. He gave Anakin a few seconds before his hand hit his cheek again, harder the second time. Anakin’s face bloomed a pretty red handprint for a moment before it receded back into the golden of his skin. “Color Anakin?”

“Green. Thank you, daddy. Thank you for teaching me,” Anakin pouted up at him again. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice the small circle of his hips grinding against their bed. “I’ll be good now I promise.”

“Good darling. You know daddy hates hurting his boy.” Obi-Wan caressed the cheek he had slapped before pushing the tip of his cock back against Anakin’s lips. “Now be good and open that pretty mouth.”

Anakin stuck his tongue out again, letting Obi-Wan slide into the wet heat of his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. He waited a few seconds before pulling back out, grabbing a handful of Anakin’s hair before pushing in again, further this time as Anakin relaxed. 

He closed his lips over Obi-Wan’s cock, staring up at him as Obi-Wan fucked into his mouth. Anakin was still kicking his feet in the air, the cuteness of the action a stark contrast to the eroticism of Anakin's spit dripping down his chin.

“You’re doing such a good job darling. Taking daddy’s cock down your throat so easily, letting me fuck into you like this. Are you daddy’s good boy?” 

Anakin tried nodding as Obi-Wan thrust into his mouth again, trying his best to hum out an affirmative yes that just got caught in his throat. 

“Mmm fuck Anakin you’re so beautiful for me,” Obi-Wan pushed himself into Anakin’s mouth until his nose was buried in Obi-Wan’s curls. He pushed his fingers lovingly through Anakin’s hair as he watched tears prick the corners of his eyes. It was enough to make Obi-Wan moan as Anakin tried to swallow around him, muscles restricting tighter around him. 

Obi-Wan pulled out of Anakin's mouth, caressing his cheek as Anakin caught his breath. He was a sight to behold, his hips grinding down hard into their bed as he looked for his own release. Obi-Wan tucked his fingers under his chin, beckoning for Anakin to sit up before him.

"Can daddy fuck me now?" Anakin asked, biting his bottom lip as he held his hands behind his back.

"Do you think you deserve it dear one?” Obi-Wan trailed his fingers over Anakin’s cock, watching it twitch from finally getting attention. “Do you think you've been good enough to have my cock stretch your open?”

“I’ve been really good,” Anakin nodded. “I want daddy to finger me open now. I’ve been waiting all day for it.”

“All day really?” Obi-Wan teased, moving down to kiss Anakin’s lips as he wrapped his hand around Anakin’s cock. 

Anakin took to it like oxygen, pushing into Obi-Wan’s kiss hard and trailing his tongue along his bottom lip, begging to let him taste Obi-Wan. He was more than happy to allow that, letting Anakin’s tongue swirl around his own, Anakin grabbing the back of his neck and whining into their kiss and Obi-Wan worked his hand slowly over Anakin’s cock. 

“Please daddy,” Anakin whimpered as he set his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Please I’ve been so good can I have daddy’s fingers? I want daddy’s fingers so bad please?”

“What do you want daddy to do? Tell me. Use your words.” Obi-Wan kissed him lightly again as he tugged hard at Anakin’s cock, just to hear that pretty moan fall from his mouth and into the charged air around them. 

“I want you to stretch me open on them. Fuck into me with each new one, fit f-four in me so I know I’m ready to take your cock. Train me on how to be good for you and take you like your good boy. I want to feel you stretch me out and know it’s because you know what’s best, you know what I need.”

“That’s right darling  _ I _ know what you need,” Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s hair, forcing his head back and off his shoulder. He placed two fingers in front of Anakin’s mouth, tracing the line of his lips before Anakin opened, sucking around his fingers. “Get them nice and wet for me. Good Anakin.”

Obi-Wan reached behind Anakin, fingers coming to tease at Anakin’s hole, feeling as Anakin’s breath hitched at feeling Obi-Wan’s finger circle his entrance. Another when Anakin’s cock brushed against Obi-Wan’s, Anakin rocking his hips forward into him, sloppily trying to rub against him. A third when Obi-Wan finally pushed a finger past Anakin’s rim, feeling him tense before relaxing down into the feeling. 

Slowly he worked his first finger in and out of Anakin, pushing as far in as he could before pulling back out again. 

“Daddy it hurts,” Anakin whined. 

“Ok darling, shhh,” Obi-Wan cooed, reaching a hand out to summon the bottle of lube off their nightstand to him. He let it coat his fingers before pushing inside Anakin again, chucking the bottle onto their bed. “This should be better baby boy.”

“Thank you daddy. It feels much better,” Anakin kissed the soft skin of Obi-Wan’s neck in appreciation, working down the line of his shoulder. 

Finally, Obi-Wan pressed a second finger in, scissoring Anakin open as his legs started to tremble, chest heaving as he breathed against Obi-Wan. He moved a hand down between them to grab his own cock, before Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist. 

“No no Anakin. Only daddy gets to touch your pretty cock,” Obi-Wan scolded. “You don’t want to upset me again do you?”

“No! No. I’m daddy’s good boy,” Anakin pouted. “I’m daddy’s- ah  _ fuck _ -” he moaned out as Obi-Wan brushed his fingers over his prostate, finally finding that pleasure point in Anakin. 

“That’s right your daddy’s little fuck toy. Do you want daddy’s cock to fill you up tonight? Want me to fuck you so hard you’re pretty little legs wobble when you try to walk in the morning? Stretch you out so well on my cock you won’t even have words to describe how good I feel? Daddy’s going to make you feel so good Anakin, going to make sure you feel nothing but pleasure. And then I’m going to make you come all over yourself as you whimper out my name and thank me for making you feel so good. I know that’s what you need dear one.” 

Obi-Wan pushed a third finger in Anakin, brushing past his prostate over and over again as Anakin turned into nothing but a pile of whimpers and whines. Legs trembling as he put more of his body weight against Obi-Wan, pushing back on his fingers as best as he could and trembling at the head of his cock brushed against Obi-Wan’s. 

“Daddy please,” Anakin whimpered, tears pricking the corner of his eyes again. “I’m ready please fuck me I’m ready. I can take it. I want to feel you please please.”

“You said four, darling,” Obi-Wan kissed him again as he pushed a fourth finger in, just enough to stretch Anakin that bit more. Anakin could barely kiss him back, sloppy and needy in how wonderful everything felt. “There, now I think you’re ready. All fours.”

Anakin moved away from Obi-Wan once he pulled his finger out, leaning on his forearms and pushing his ass back toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched as he clenched around nothing, listened to him beg and plead for him to fuck him, how he’s been so good and he needs his daddy to make him feel good. Needs daddy to teach him how to take his cock. 

Obi-Wan lined himself up with Anakin, pushing the tip of his cock in and slowly working his way in Anakin. 

“So tight for daddy’s cock Anakin. You’re perfect. Doing so good.” Obi-Wan pulled at Anakin’s ass, watching as Anakin took all of his cock in him. He slowly pulled back out of Anakin before pushing into him again, a low moan coming from his chest at seeing Anakin take all of him so well. 

“Daddy loves me?” Anakin asked as he pushed back against Obi-Wan. 

“Of course dear one. I’ve always loved you. You’re being so wonderful for me, taking all of my cock in you,” he dug his fingertips into the flesh of Anakin’s ass before dragging one hand up Anakin’s back and pressing down. “Arch you back better for daddy. It’ll feel much better.”

Anakin sunk his chest deeper into the mattress, pushing up and back against Obi-Wan more as he followed where the pressure of his hand told him to bend more. Just the slight difference in angle was all he needed to finally brush against Anakin’s bundle of nerves with each thrust. 

“Am I- ahh fuck daddy- am I doing it right?”

“Perfect Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned into the room at the sight of Anakin, the curve of his back deepening as he fucked into him. 

The sound of skin hitting skin and Anakin’s moans filled the room, Obi-Wan joining in with praises and his own moans of Anakin’s name. It was blissful, the sounds pushing them both in their shared pleasure, not knowing where one’s voice ended and the other’s began. 

Anakin reached a hand behind his back for Obi-Wan to take, letting his fingers lace lightly between Obi-Wan’s, pulling at him hard with each thrust. The point of contact for both let their Force presences’ sing beautifully between them, a pulsing point of feedback between them that shone bright around them both. 

“Daddy,” Anakin cried out again, his mechno-hand grabbing the sheets so harshly the fabric might rip. “I’m gonna come daddy please can I come can I? I wanna come for you please daddy please.”

Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s hand, moving around his hips to wrap a tight circle with his first finger and thumb around the base of Anakin’s cock. “Not yet baby. I want to watch you come while you bounce on daddy’s cock. Can you do that? Hold on a little longer for me?”

"Yes daddy. Green. Yes, I can be good."

He pulled out of Anakin, waiting a few seconds for Anakin to catch his breath as he nodded furiously, trying to rut against Obi-Wan’s hand but knowing it would get him nowhere. Finally, he moved over for Obi-Wan to lay against their bed. 

“Thank you Anakin. You’re so good for Daddy. You’re doing so good for me.”

Anakin straddled Obi-Wan’s hips, the tip of his cock glistening with precome and his chest beaded with sweat. He was angelic on top of Obi-Wan, muscles moving as he labored his breathing, curls askew and wild. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but reach a hand up to caress his face, thumb brushing down his lip and hand moving down his neck to rest in the center of his chest. 

“My beautiful Anakin,” he smiled up at him, watching as Anakin wriggled against his hips, moving his ass over Obi-Wan’s cock. “Does my baby boy need help?”

He reached behind them to grab his cock, pushing it up for Anakin to sink slowly on to, stretching himself full again. It didn’t take long for Anakin to pull himself back up before sinking down hard again, circling his hips a few times before pushing back up. 

“Do you like daddy’s cock in you Anakin? You’ve learned how to ride me so well dear one. Listen to daddy so well when he’s been teaching you haven’t you?”

“Ah! Ah yes daddy. I’m- ah fuck- I’m a good listener. Wanna be- mmm- wanna be good for daddy. Daddy is the best teacher.”

Obi-Wan brought his hands to Anakin’s ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh, helping him bounce up and down harder. Faster. Both of them working closer to their orgasm. 

“Are you going to come for daddy Anakin? You’ll look so pretty for me, cock twitching and mouth hanging open as you come all over my chest. Can you make daddy happy and come for me baby?” 

“Daddy help me I can’t do it by myself,” Anakin whined out in frustration before Obi-Wan pushed his hips up, fucking into him. He collapsed down on top of Obi-Wan, heel of his hand digging into Obi-Wan’s chest to support his own body weight. “Daddy harder, more, please please fuck please I’m- I-”

“Come darling,” Obi-Wan growled in his ear as Anakin’s orgasm racketed through him, spilling warm cum across Obi-Wan’s chest as he shook lightly and clenched hard on Obi-Wan’s cock. 

“Good boy. Did so well for daddy,” Obi-Wan purred.

“I want daddy to come in me. Do I make daddy feel good?” Anakin asked, words slightly slurred as he pushed himself back up, arms shaky as he sat back up. 

“Of course dear one you make daddy feel amazing. So perfect for him to fuck in to.”

Obi-Wan watched Anakin dip his fingers into his own cum, letting it coat them as he smeared it across his chest. He brought his fingers up to his mouth then, sucking them clean as Obi-Wan fucked up into him. 

“Mmmmm, I love when daddy makes me come,” Anakin moaned around his fingers before pulling them out with a pop. Then he let his mouth hang open, waiting as spit pooled on his tongue and threatened to drip out. 

Obi-Wan pushed one of his hands through Anakin’s cum, bringing his fingers up to Anakin’s mouth, letting him suck them clean. That was all it took, the sight of Anakin’s eyes closed and sucking his own cum off Obi-Wan’s fingers and his hole clenching around his cock for Obi-Wan to hit his own orgasm, hips stuttering as he buried himself in Anakin, coming inside his beautiful boyfriend. 

“Fuck, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned, arm going slack, forcing Anakin to hold his wrist up as he finished sucking on his fingers. He let his head fall back against the pillow, eyes rolling back as he sank into the pleasure of feeling Anakin around him, coming into him and claiming him as his own. 

Anakin moved off Obi-Wan after they had both settled, straddling his thighs as he giggled, looking up at Obi-Wan. He licked the rest of his come of Obi-Wan’s chest, letting the wetness of his tongue coat Obi-Wan’s skin. 

“All clean daddy,” Anakin giggled again, flopping down on the bed next to Obi-Wan. 

He pulled Anakin in roughly by his neck to kiss him, opening his mouth to taste Anakin’s cum, to mix between them as they kissed long as slow, letting their minds come out of post-orgasm bliss. Anakin tasted salty but it was intoxicating, and if Obi-Wan had any energy left he’d flip Anakin over onto his back and fuck him again. But that was an idea to save for later. 

“Come on Anakin let’s get you some water. Do you need anything?” Obi-Wan asked when they finally separated, fingers moving slowly and tenderly through his hair. “I can make breakfast if you’d like.”

“Blanket.” Anakin said curtly.

Obi-Wan turned to find the navy blue blanket that was Anakin’s favorite from their bed, wrapping it around Anakin’s shoulders as he sat up. He made sure to cover as much as Anakin as he could, tucking it into the gap between his crossed legs and tugging on it to keep it up on his shoulders before pressing a kiss into his forehead. 

“I’ll be right back with some water for you darling. Do you want breakfast? Or a snack from the pantry?”

“Can I watch you?” Anakin asked softly, tugging at the corners of his blanket. 

“Of course. Come on let me help you to the kitchen.”

Obi-Wan let himself stand, still wobbly but not nearly how Anakin would be. He wrapped a hand around Anakin, both walking to the kitchen together. Anakin sat down in the dining room chair with all the graces of a four-year-old, tucking his feet up and holding his knees with his arms. 

“Can you drink some water for me Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, bringing a glass over to the table and waiting for Anakin to take a few sips. After he did he placed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “Thank you darling.”

“You love me, right?” Anakin asked softly into the room. 

“I always love you,” Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ll love you in this life, and in the next in the Force.”

Anakin smiled up at him, happy and content in his blanket at their dining room table. The war far away from them, and the smell of bacon wafting through the room that he knew would surely turn into the smell of  _ burning _ bacon soon enough, was more than enough for now. It was  _ everything _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for myself. None. My brain couldn't get the image of Anakin laying on his stomach swinging his feet back and forth while teasing out of my brain. I hope you enjoyed the resulting smut.


End file.
